1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic thin film transistor (TFT), a method of manufacturing the same, and a flat panel display comprising the same, and more particularly, to an organic TFT, a method of manufacturing the same, and a flat panel display comprising the same in which the adhesive force between an organic semiconductor layer and an insulating layer is increased and wherein the phase separation of the organic semiconductor material caused by heat is reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor (TFT) is used in a flat display device such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting display device or an inorganic light emitting display device as a switching device that controls the operation of each pixel of the flat display device and as a driving device that drives the pixels.
A TFT includes a semiconductor layer having source/drain regions doped with high concentration impurities and a channel region formed between the source/drain regions, a gate electrode insulated from the semiconductor layer and disposed in a region corresponding to the channel region, and source/drain electrodes that contact the source/drain region.
The source/drain electrodes are typically formed of a metal having a low work function so that charges can flow easily. However, the contact region between the metal of the source/drain electrodes and the semiconductor layer has a high contact resistance, which deteriorates the characteristics of the TFT, and moreover requires a higher consumption of power.
In an organic TFT (which has been the subject of much recent research), the semiconductor layer of the organic TFT is formed of an organic semiconductor material. The organic semiconductor layer can be formed using a low-temperature process, and thus, a plastic substrate can be used. Such an organic TFT is disclosed, for example, in Korean Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2005-4565.
However, a conventional organic TFT typically does not have a sufficiently strong adhesive force between the organic semiconductor layer and an insulating layer, and therefore, there is room for improvement in such devices.